The present invention relates to pressure regulators, particularly to pressure regulators for regulation of a gas at high temperature and high pressure.
Pressure regulators of various types have been developed for a multitude of operating conditions. A conventional regulator requires that the pressure setting spring be immersed in the working fluid. This poses a problem for the warm-gas regulator design as no spring material can be exposed to temperatures of around 2,500.degree. F. without losing its required mechanical properties. For instance, a silicon nitride spring can tolerate the high temperature, but is not adequate for higher-pressure applications because of its low shear strength and brittleness.
Other regulators also expose the dynamic seals in the main valve area to the pressure of the entering fluid. If pressure and temperature are high, for example approaching 10,000 psia and 2,500.degree. F., the dynamic seals will be damaged.
The present invention allows for use of a spring in the pilot portion of a regulator for high-temperature, high-pressure applications through a novel design that protects the spring from exposure to the warm gas. This allows for the use of common spring materials, such as 17-7, in the design. It also isolates the dynamic seals of the main regulator from high temperature and pressure.